Break free
by Skovko
Summary: She's tired of always being the good girl, so on her 18th birthday she goes to Roman, a so called bad boy, and asks him for a night of fun. She quickly learns things aren't as most people think on the other side of the fence. There's a group of people ready to accept her as she is. (Cameos by Bayley, CM Punk, Bo Dallas, John Cena, Stephanie McMahon, Renee Young and Triple H.)
1. Princess in pink

"All I'm saying, Bayley, is that I'm tired," Octavia sighed. "Tired of always doing what's expected of me. Tired of always being good. I'm fucking tired."  
"You said the F word," Bayley looked surprised.  
"Yeah, so?" Octavia shrugged.

The two friends had wandered a bit away from the party. Octavia looked down at herself and sighed. She felt awkward in that long, baby pink, cocktail dress. Her mother originally wanted to go for a full ball gown but Octavia had managed to talk her into this instead. It still had a tulle skirt though, something she would have loved not to wear. The top was full on lace in a floral pattern. Many girls would dream of an expensive dress like this. She dreamed of getting out of it.

"Oh my god, that's Roman Reigns," Bayley grabbed Octavia's arm and whispered the words.

Octavia looked up and noticed Roman on his motorcycle across the street. It was silly of Bayley to whisper since he couldn't hear them that far away. He was watching them though and Octavia became even more aware of the stupid dress she was wearing. She pushed the dress back in her mind, took a deep breath and looked at Bayley.

"If anyone asks, you don't know where I am. I went for a walk on my own," she said.  
"Wait, you can't leave," Bayley protested.  
"Why not?" Octavia asked.  
"It's your party," Bayley answered.  
"I'll be back soon. Just go back and enjoy yourself," Octavia said.

She moved forward before she lost her courage. Roman watched her inquisitively as she walked towards him. He knew who she was. Everyone knew who Octavia Helmsley was. He was surprised to see the raven haired beauty walk over to him. She stopped in front of him and he took in her bottle green eyes for a second. He had never been close enough to see her eye colour before even though he had watched her many times and overheard many conversations in school. He kept his mouth closed and waited for her to speak.

"I hear you're the one to go to for a good time," she said.  
"You want me to corrupt you, princess?" He asked.  
"I'm not a princess," she said.  
"Yeah? What does your daddy call you?" He asked.  
"Angel," she almost sounded ashamed.  
"Daddy's little angel," he laughed. "I would have said perfect angel but since you're here talking to me, I know that would be the last thing he'd call you right now."

She looked down while tucking her hair behind her ear. She looked like she was second guessing herself about walking over to him. He couldn't deny he had pictured being alone with her many times and he didn't want her to leave. He got off his motorcycle, lifted up the seat and pulled out an extra helmet hidden in a room underneath.

"Here," he handed it to her.

He got back on his motorcycle while she put on the helmet. His own helmet hang on the steer. He grabbed it and put it on.

"Hop on, princess," He nodded behind him. "Your dress will probably be ruined once we get there but I got a feeling you don't care tonight."  
"I don't even care where we're going," she said as she climbed on.  
"You've been on one of these before?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.  
"Hold on to me and lean with me. Follow my movements," he said.

He fired up the engine. She clung to him while he drove. She had no idea where they were going and she didn't care. She just wanted one night of freedom. One night where she actually chose what she wanted to do and right now she wanted to be with him no matter where they ended. The ride was soon over and she stared at a cosy, little house.

"Punk lives here," he said.  
"Punk?" She asked.  
"Phil," he chuckled. "We all call him Punk."  
"Didn't he drop out?" She asked.  
"Yeah, to chase his dream of becoming a tattoo artist. He's really talented which is why they snatched him up down at Bo Dallas' shop right away. He's an apprentice right now but Bo has promised him a full time job once he's ready."

He helped her off the motorcycle and placed the helmet back under the seat. Her pink dress was dirty as expected and her hair had become a mess that actually looked good on her. As if she had a wild side.

"His parents aren't home but they don't mind us all being here," he said.  
"Us all?" She asked.  
"Yeah, let's go in and meat the others," he said.

A minute later she stared at Punk, Alexa and Dean. She knew Alexa from class since they were the same year but Dean and Roman were a year older than them. They all looked surprised to see her there.

"Octavia," Alexa tilted her head. "I never thought I'd see you here."  
"I can leave if you want," Octavia said.  
"What? No, stay. You're more than welcome," Alexa smiled. "I'm tired of being the only girl."  
"My girl," Punk smirked.  
"We know," Dean rolled his eyes while pointing his thumb backwards at Punk. "Asshole won't let us share her."

A pillow came flying and hit Dean in the back of his head.

"Hey! You almost made me drop my beer!" He shouted.  
"Good," Punk said.  
"Just because you don't drink, that doesn't give you the right to play saint," Dean said.  
"You don't drink?" Octavia looked surprised.  
"No one pressures each other here," Roman said. "You're welcome how you are. So beer or not?"  
"Don't you got anything stronger?" She challenged him.

He licked his lips and let out a low chuckle before diving into a bag in front of Dean's feet and pulling out a bottle of whiskey.

"Help yourself," he handed her the bottle.

She couldn't back down now and she didn't want to either. She felt strangely welcome in this group. She grabbed the bottle, screwed the lid off and took a big swig.

"Friend!" Dean made puppy eyes.  
"Behave!" Roman slapped Dean on the back of his head.  
"Uh, looks like Roman's ready to cheat on you," Alexa joked.

She wasn't sure what Alexa meant by that joke so she took another swig of the bottle while the others laughed.

"Octavia ran away from her own party," Roman took a step closer to her. "Happy birthday, princess."  
"How did you know?" She asked.  
"Come on!" Dean laughed. "Everyone's heard about Octavia Helmsley's big 18 year old birthday. I think my invitation got lost in the mail, by the way."  
"Sorry," she looked down.  
"Hey, I'm kidding," he said.  
"I wouldn't have minded you all coming. It's just my dad," she apologized.  
"Your dad and your asshole boyfriend," Dean said.

They had expected her to protest or at least defend her boyfriend John Cena a bit but nothing came.

"Looks like you agree," Dean said.  
"I don't know," she shrugged. "John is... well... John."  
"You know he's a bully, right?" Roman asked.  
"He gave Punk a hard time until Roman and I came along," Dean said.  
"I still wanna punch his face," Punk said. "No offence to you, Octavia. You've never done any of us any harm."  
"I don't like hurting people," she said.

She scratched her arm and tried finding something interesting to look at on the wall. She knew what they were saying was true and she felt embarrassed.

"So daddy's little angel finally stepped out of the shadows and decided to make a choice on her own. What happened tonight, princess?" Roman asked.  
"I hate this dress," she answered.  
"So take it off," Dean stuck out his tongue.

Another slap from Roman was delivered to the back of Dean's head.

"So daddy's angel, my princess tonight and what does John call you?" Roman asked.  
"My name," she answered.  
"What? No cute nickname?" He chuckled. "Why am I not even surprised?"  
"I don't call him anything either," she said.  
"You guys are so romantic," Dean rolled his eyes sarcastically.  
"Who the fuck cares?" Punk shrugged. "As long as you're practicing safe sex so you don't get any of the diseases he might pick up from around town."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.  
"He's cheating on you," Alexa said. "With almost anything that moves."

That was news to her. She knew he bullied people in school and she knew he loved to flirt but she didn't know he actually moved from flirting into other things with other women.

"Why are you even together? You don't seem to really care about him," Roman said.  
"Our fathers own the law firm together. They're partners. We've just been put together ever since we were children. We're expected to get married and have kids of our own," she said.

His heart went out to her. No one really knows what's going on in another person's life. He placed his arms around her, dragged her to the couch, sat down and pulled her down on his lap.

"Well, princess, tonight we're gonna have some fun," he said.  
"I'll drink to that," she held up the whiskey bottle.

A couple of hours flew by fast. She had never had that much fun and felt so welcome in a group of people before. It was like she had finally found her people as strange as it sounded. Everyone was drunk except for Punk.

"If you want a tattoo, I'm your man. I do all my friends for free," he offered.  
"Really?" She asked.  
"Yeah, he did mine," Roman flexed his arm while she looked at his tribal tattoo.  
"It's beautiful," she said.  
"Later," Alexa said. "One question, Octavia. What kind of underwear do you wear?"  
"Excuse me?" Octavia looked shocked by that question.  
"I'm guessing boring, white, cotton underwear. Old school. Something your mother has picked out for you and you've probably been wearing the same kind all your life," Alexa said.

Octavia looked ashamed. Alexa was spot on.

"If you were set free in an underwear store and could pick anything you wanted, what would you pick?" Alexa asked.  
"I don't know," Octavia answered.  
"Let's find out," Alexa grinned.  
"Everything's closed now," Octavia said.  
"Good thing I got keys," Alexa held up a set of keys. "What? Alexa Bliss, hello. My parents own Blissful Moments. You didn't think you were the only rich bitch here, did you?"  
"Just go with it," Roman chuckled in her ear. "Alexa loves when we go raid her parents' mall after closing hours."  
"We're not stealing. We're borrowing," Alexa said.  
"And forgetting to return," Dean said.

Since Punk was sober, he drove them all to the mall. It wasn't a regular mall. This was like an old school mall where there weren't walls between the different sections. Octavia had never thought it was owned by Alexa's parents but it made sense.

"I'm making everyone ice cream soda," Dean said.  
"Dean, we talked about this," Alexa said.  
"It's tradition," Dean winked. "Octavia, what flavours would you like?"  
"Ehm... Lemon soda and licorice ice cream," Octavia answered.  
"Is that a good combo?" He asked.  
"I don't know," she laughed. "But I'll find out soon."

Dean moved towards the snacks station while Alexa wrapped an arm around Octavia's lower back.

"Come on, girl. Let's find you some underwear and maybe some other clothes as well," she said.  
"Shit, I'm drunk," Octavia shook her head.  
"We all are," Alexa laughed. "Come on, Octavia."


	2. Red is your colour

Octavia woke up next morning in a bed she didn't know. She was lying on her stomach when she opened her eyes. She rolled over on her side to get a better look at the room but she didn't recognize anything. She had never been there before. Footsteps sounded and she looked towards the open bedroom door to see Roman walk in.

"Good, you're awake," he smiled.  
"Where am I?" She asked.  
"My apartment," he answered.  
"How can you afford an apartment?" She asked.  
"I can't. My parents bought it for me. I told you that yesterday," he answered.  
"You did?" She asked.  
"What is the last thing you remember?" He chuckled.  
"Walking into the mall," she answered. "Did I ever get that ice cream soda?"

He laughed and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Okay, quick recap. I told you I have rich parents too but mine actually support me in my crazy dreams," he said.

She looked down ashamed. It wasn't like the little friends group had been invisible to her in school but she always thought they were dead poor. Alexa and Roman apparently came from rich parents where Punk and Dean didn't. And still they were all friends. Money wasn't an issue between them.

"How's your ass?" He asked.  
"Huh?" She looked up again.  
"It's gonna be sore for a few days. No picking in it. Use this at least three times a day for the next two weeks," he handed her a bottle of cream. "I already did it while you slept since you were on your stomach and I didn't think you'd mind after spending the night here."

He stood up and dug into his pocket before pulling out a key. He sat down again and handed her the key too.

"Lock up when you leave. You can give me the key back tomorrow in school," he said.

She still said nothing. She was trying so hard to remember anything that had happened last night after entering the mall but she couldn't. He put on a little boyish smile before leaning down to kiss her temple and then move his mouth to her ear.

"By the way," he spoke lowly and seductively. "Red is so your colour."

He leaned back out with a grin on his face before getting up from the bed and leaving the room. She heard the front door open and close before she let out a heavy breath. She tore the covers aside to discover she was lying there in a red thong with a black lace on top. She had been almost naked in bed with him and she had no memory of what had happened. She looked at the cream he had handed her to see it was an aftercare cream for tattoos.

"Fuck!" She shouted.

She got out of bed and moved towards the wall mirror to look at her ass. On her right buttock was a tattoo of a black and grey crow. It wasn't big as in covering the entire buttock but it wasn't small either. It was perfect and beautiful and she spent a minute admiring it.

"Mom's gonna be so mad if she finds out," she whispered.

She turned around and looked at the floor to find a matching red bra with black lace on top. Next to it was a pair of mint green jeans and a black top. She bowed down to pick up the clothes. She was fast to get dressed, finding both jeans and top to be tight on her body and showing off her curves just right. She looked in the mirror again. She had to remember to thank Alexa because she was pretty sure it was her who had picked this outfit for her.

She looked around for her white cotton underwear and her baby pink dress but couldn't find them. She moved out of the bedroom to find her dress hanging over the back of an arm chair in the living room. Next to the chair stood the baby pink heels she had worn to the dress. She got back in the heels, a complete mismatch to the mint green jeans, and swung the dress over her shoulder. Her white cotton underwear was nowhere in the apartment. She finally locked up and went home.

"Where have you been?" Her mom's voice sounded through the house the second Octavia opened the door.

Her mom, Stephanie McMahon, came walking fast out to meet her in the hall and she didn't look happy at all. Her arms were crossed and she stopped but tapped one of her black pumps against the tile floor.

"Well?" She asked. "And what happened to your beautiful dress? And what on earth are you wearing, young lady? I did not teach you to dress like a prostitute."  
"Mom, please," Octavia looked tired. "I took a walk last night and I fell. That's why the dress is dirty. I hurt myself and a friend from school found me crying. She took me home and let me borrow some clothes. I didn't mean to stay away all night. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'm sorry."  
"It's alright, buttercup," Stephanie bought the lie. "Are you alright? Where are you hurt?"  
"I'm fine, mom. I just really need a long bath and to relax," Octavia said.  
"Of course. We're going for lunch with the Cenas but I'll tell them you're feeling under the weather. Take your time to rest up so you're ready for a new week tomorrow," Stephanie said.

Octavia felt different going to school next day. She wasn't sure what to expect. She knew she had to find Roman and give him his key back but that didn't mean he would want anything to do with her afterwards. She still wasn't sure if anything had actually happened between them.

"What happened to you Saturday?" John approached her at lunch.  
"I went for a walk and fell," the lie left her easily.  
"And yesterday?" He asked.  
"I was still hurting," another lie.  
"Whatever," he shrugged.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the nearest bench. They sat down but the moment was quickly ruined. Dean walked by their table and he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Can I help you, dirt boy?" John stared at Dean angrily. "Keep walking, asshole!"  
"John, that was uncalled for," she said.  
"What? He's an asshole. Poor as fuck too. We don't interact with people like him," he said.  
"You're an idiot," she stood up.  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"Away from you!" She sneered.

She went after Dean, wanting to apologize for John's behaviour. She couldn't find him anywhere though. She sighed and locked herself in a bathroom for the rest of the lunch break. She didn't wanna see anyone right in that moment.

Gym was next. Most of the girls had already arrived when she got into the locker room. She felt nervous before undressing. She had washed the red set of underwear the day before while her parents had been gone so she could wear it again. She got out of her clothes, completely forgetting about the thong showing her tattoo.

"Oh my god, you got a tattoo?" Bayley asked. "Did Roman make you do it?"

She turned around to look at her friend. Somehow she didn't even recognize Bayley anymore. Had she ever known her for real or was she just another person placed in her life by her parents like John was?

"No, he didn't," Alexa's voice cut in.  
"How would you know?" Bayley asked.  
"Because I was there," Alexa smirked and ran a finger down Octavia's bra strap. "I see you still like it."  
"I washed it," Octavia said.  
"I kind of guessed," Alexa chuckled.  
"What happened to my other underwear?" Octavia asked.  
"You threw it in a trash can," Alexa answered. "Do you wanna get out of here?"  
"You can't skip class," Bayley protested.  
"Watch me!" Alexa said.

Octavia put on a smile and started getting dressed again. Skipping class with Alexa sounded so much better than staying another second near Bayley.

"Octavia! I'm telling John!" Bayley said. "And I'm telling him about the tattoo too."  
"Yeah?" Alexa stepped up in Bayley's face. "And maybe you can tell Octavia all about how you fuck him behind her back too."  
"What?" Octavia asked surprised. "Bayley?"  
"What a friend you are!" Alexa growled.  
"I... I..." Bayley stuttered. "I'm late."

She ran out of the locker room before giving an answer.

"Sorry," Alexa turned around. "I can prove it too if you want. Every Thursday after football practice, they meet in the shack down on the football field. We've all watched them through a hole in the boards."  
"You know what," Octavia ran a hand through her hair. "I don't even care anymore. Let's just get the fuck out of here."  
"Yes!" Alexa grinned.

They snuck out from school, giggling like little girls.

"Dean and Roman are skipping too. Punk's at work, obviously, but we're meeting the others down by the lake," Alexa said.  
"Did I ask for the tattoo?" Octavia asked. "I know I've always loved crows so I know I picked the motive but did I actually want it?"  
"Want it?" Alexa snorted in laughter. "You begged for it. I had to pry you off Punk. You wouldn't let go until he promised to do it. You were fucking awesome, Octavia. I hope you'll continue hanging around us because you're my official girl crush now."

Roman and Dean were already down by the lake as Alexa had said they would be. They were out in the water and Alexa quickly stripped down to her underwear to join them. Octavia sat down on the grass and Roman got out of the water and walked towards her. She held her breath as she took in his body. He was in his boxers and they didn't hide much. He was more than beautiful to look at. He was stunning.

"Hey princess," he sat down next to her. "How's your ass?"  
"It's good. I still can't believe I got a tattoo," she said.  
"It was awesome watching you get it although I don't recommend getting anymore done while being drunk but you refused to back down. Punk gave up and gave you what you wanted," he said.  
"Speaking of being drunk," she took a deep breath. "Did something happen between us?"  
"Like what?" He grinned. "Like having sex? Are you afraid I fucked your brains out and now you can't remember the best fuck of your life?"

She rolled her eyes at his sassiness. He pushed her down on her back, leaning over her while his wet hair fell down on her shoulders and chest.

"I don't take advantage of drunk girls. I'm not a pig. You stripped down to that thong all on your own. I'm not gonna lie. I enjoyed the show and I did masturbate that morning when I woke up. Not in bed, of course, but you were on my mind in the bathroom," he licked his lips. "However, if you're offering now that you're sober, I'd very much like to take you up on that offer. I promise to fuck you better than you've ever been fucked before."

She knew she should say no but she didn't say anything. Something about his straight forward attitude and his boldness made her want to say yes. And on top of that she felt connected with him even though they hardly knew each other. She reached up and placed her hands on his shoulders. He took it as an invitation and leaned down to kiss her. They both forgot about Dean and Alexa until they made their presence known five minutes later.

"Room for one more?" Dean poked Roman's side with his foot.

Roman broke the kiss and moved up to sit while pulling Octavia up too.

"We need to get him a girl on his own," Alexa said.  
"My career comes first," Dean grinned.  
"Career?" Octavia said.  
"One day, my dear Octavia, you're gonna see my name on the big stages as the world heavyweight champion," Dean said.  
"Dean and I both want to be wrestlers," Roman said. "We're actually training already."  
"Roman pays for my training. One day I'll pay him back," Dean said.  
"Don't worry about it," Roman waved his hand in the air. "Going to top with my best friend by my side is payment enough."

Alexa sat down next to Octavia.

"What do you wanna do with your life?" She asked.  
"I'm expected to become a lawyer too," Octavia answered.  
"But do you want to?" Alexa asked.  
"Not really," she felt hopeless all of the sudden. "I don't know what I want. I've never been given a choice in anything."

Roman looked at Dean and Alexa and nodded his head to the side. His two friends got the message and moved away. He moved close to Octavia and kissed up her neck.

"You got a choice with me, princess," he rasped out in her ear. "Do you want to go home with me right now?"  
"I can't," she sighed. "I got cello practice."  
"It's okay. I'm not mad," he kissed around her jaw until he reached her lips. "My door is always open for you."  
"You're not making it easy for me," she groaned.  
"Am I supposed to feel sorry now?" He chuckled.  
"I gotta go," she pecked his lips and got up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She hurried away, forgetting all about handing him his key back. It was gonna be awkward sitting at cello practice with a wet thong. What on earth was Roman doing to her? Roman sighed as he watched her leave. Dean and Alexa moved back to him.

"So?" Dean grinned.  
"She's gonna be the death of me," Roman looked down at his boner.  
"Just last week you said you'd never get close enough to kiss her," Dean reminded him. "Today you almost fucked her into the center of the earth."  
"Yeah," Roman grinned. "I would if you hadn't been here."  
"Sorry not sorry," Alexa giggled. "I like her, Roman. She fits in so well with all of us. Don't break her heart."  
"I think she'll be the one to break mine," Roman sighed. "I'm not sure she's ready to stand up to her parents and walk her own way."


	3. Gear up on underwear

Walking in to English class Tuesday morning, Octavia ignored Bayley completely and instead went to sit next to Alexa. She leaned close to her new friend so they could whisper together without anyone around them hearing.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Alexa asked.  
"I need your help," Octavia said.  
"With what?" Alexa asked.  
"I wanna visit Roman after school but I need some underwear," Octavia blushed.  
"Say no more," Alexa grinned. "We're going shopping after school and I'm personally driving you to his place afterwards."

The hours went by slowly but finally school was over and Alexa drove them both to Blissful Moments where they walked straight to the underwear section. A blonde woman with the same blue eyes as Alexa stood behind the counter.

"Hi mom," Alexa waved. "Gonna gear up my friend Octavia here."  
"Knock yourself out, honey," the woman smiled at them.  
"Your mom is so cool," Octavia whispered.  
"I know," Alexa giggled.

Alexa didn't let Octavia get away with only one set of underwear. After dressing her in a black set, she made her pick out eight other sets before finally letting her off the hook. She knew Octavia could afford it and her mom always gave her friends a good discount as well.

"How am I gonna hide all this from my parents?" Octavia asked once they were back in Alexa's car.  
"Don't," Alexa shrugged. "Tell your parents you're an adult now and that you can wear whatever underwear you like."  
"If only," Octavia sighed. "My parents aren't cool like yours."  
"You're smart, girl. And you've spent 18 years being their perfect, little angel. They're not gonna suspect anything," Alexa stopped the car in front of Roman's apartment. "Roman's in there and he has no idea what's about to hit him. He'll drool all over you no matter what you wear."  
"I didn't do it for him. I did it for myself," Octavia said.  
"I know," Alexa smiled. "Now go surprise him."

She felt nervous as she knocked on his door. She knew she was welcome. He had made that perfectly clear the day before. He had also promised her the fuck of a lifetime. Maybe that was what made her nervous. It could be empty words. Maybe he just wanted someone easy to get off to and then he'd be done with her. She was about to turn around and run away when the door opened and he stood there smiling.

"What a nice surprise," he said.  
"Hi, I'm... Ehm... I was in the neighbourhood," she said.  
"Nice try. I just waved at Alexa from the window," he laughed.

He pulled her close, yanked her inside, closed the door and pushed her up against it.

"I know why you're here," he smirked. "Kick off your heels."

He didn't give her any room to move but she was quickly out of her heels. His mouth founds hers, almost devouring her as he pulled her away from the door and moved her to the bedroom. She was so lost in the kiss that she didn't notice they were in there until he pushed her down on the bed. He pulled his tee off before joining her on the bed.

"Relax, princess," he pulled her tee off as well. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm gonna go out of my way to make damn sure you have the time of your life."

He bit his lip as he eyed the black bra. He had to remember to thank Alexa. He connected his lips to her skin and kissed around the top of her breasts while peeling down the bra cups. She arched under him as soon as his lips closed around one of her nipples.

"So sensitive," he kissed his way over to the other. "I'm gonna enjoy this very much."

He reached behind her, unhooked the bra and got it off her. He kissed down her stomach and dipped his tongue down in her navel. His fingers went to her left side, pulling the zipper of her knee long, curry yellow skirt down. He pulled the skirt down enough to see the black thong underneath. Indeed, Alexa would get a big thanks. He was gonna bring her the world's largest coffee tomorrow morning.

"Fuck me!" He groaned. "You're so fucking sexy!"

He grabbed the thong as well, pulling it down to where the skirt still was. His fingers closed around both pieces of clothing and removed them entirely. He looked up at her, seeing how she curiously followed his every movement. He knew she wasn't a virgin but it still seemed like this was new to her. Despite fucking half the town, maybe John didn't have any particular skills in bed. Or maybe he just didn't care about her during sex. It wouldn't be a surprise to Roman if that was the case.

He pushed her thighs apart and placed a hand on her crotch, slowly running his thumb around on her clit while kissing his way up her inner thighs. Once all the way up, he replaced his thumb with her tongue. She arched again, this time followed by beautiful moans.

He gave her all he got. His tongue never broke contact with her clit. After a minute he moved his hand down and let his fingertips tease her entrance for ten seconds before pushing two of them inside her. Her moans grew while he picked up pace. She arched even more than the previous times when he sent her over the edge. He continued with his tongue and fingers until her beautiful cries finally stopped. He kissed his way back up her stomach until he found her lips again.

"How was that?" He smirked against her lips.  
"Do you really need me to feed your ego?" She sighed happily. "You know damn well you got skills."  
"I do," he chuckled. "So how do you like it?"  
"Ehm..." She suddenly felt stupid.  
"What's your favourite position?" He asked.  
"I don't know," she answered.  
"You and John don't experiment much, do you?" He chuckled.  
"Not really," she felt even more stupid than seconds before. "He's usually on top of me or I'm on top of him. I don't really care, Roman. Do whatever you like."

He sighed, leaned out a bit more and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not him and I'm not gonna treat you like he does. This whole 'do whatever you like' might be enough when you're with him but it's not with me," he started grinning slowly. "It's gonna be so much fun experimenting with you to figure out just what makes you scream, squirm and beg."

He kept the grin on his face as he moved out of bed to get his jeans and boxers off. Her eyes widened at the size of his dick and he couldn't help but chuckle at how cute and horny she looked at the same time. He climbed down next to her and ran his nose up her neck.

"Roll over on your stomach and spread your legs," he said.

She did as he said and he laid down between her legs, sliding his dick into her with ease. He had made sure to make her a dripping mess and he made a silent vow to do that anytime she wanted.

"I'm gonna start slow with you," he kissed her shoulder as he started moving. "But we'll get there. I'll make you scream."

He kept a slow pace the first two minutes and then he slowly picked it up. She kept moaning under him, clearly enjoying what he did to her. He sank his teeth into her shoulder, testing if pain was her thing. By the sound of the moan that came out, it most definitely was.

He grabbed her hips, slowly moving himself up on his knees while pulling her up on all four as well. Finally having her in the right position, he started thrusting faster and harder. She started clawing at the sheets and moaning louder.

"Please!" It came out lowly but he caught it.

He grinned behind her. He hadn't expected to make her beg the first time, but damn it, if he didn't love it. Her walls started squeezing tighter and he pulled out of her.

"What the fuck?" She raised her voice.

He would have laughed if he wasn't that horny. It wasn't because he didn't want her to cum. He wanted to watch her cum. He swung her around on her back and was fast on top of her.

"Easy, princess," he pushed back inside her. "I'm not gonna leave you hanging."

His teeth sank into her neck while he grabbed one of her thighs and yanked it up against his side. John never did anything like that. Usually she just laid there and waited for him to be done. Roman was nothing like John. He made every little thing seem sensual. He made her feel wanted. She rolled her hips against him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Ro... Roman..." She stuttered in moans.

He released her neck and moved his head up in time to watch her fall apart around him. He kept holding on to her thigh while thrusting into her with the same speed. She was a beautiful sight to take in as she squirmed around under him in pleasure. Her body slowly became more calm and he buried his face in the crook of her neck as he came too.

"Damn!" He gave her thigh a squeeze and finally let go of it. "I tell you, princess, I've had my fair share of women but none as delicious as you."  
"I can't really say the same," she laughed.  
"You've only been with John?" He looked at her surprised.  
"We've been together since we were 14, so yeah," she said. "It's no big deal."  
"It wouldn't be if he actually pleasured you," he rolled down next to her and ran a finger down between her breasts. "Good thing you found me. I'll never let you go without."

He pulled her up to rest her head on his chest while holding his arms around her tightly. He had fantasized about having her in his bed many times but never thought it would actually happen. For a long time they laid there, enjoying each other, cuddling and smalltalking.

"It's getting late. I better go," she said.  
"Or you can stay the night," he rolled her over on her back. "I'll make sure to fuck you so good that you'll be out all night, and tomorrow morning I'll wake you up with my tongue."  
"Tempting," she laughed. "But I can't. If I don't get home by ten, my parents are gonna send out a search team."  
"Fine!" He pouted. "But you better come home with me tomorrow after school then."  
"I think that can be arranged," she smiled.

They both got out of bed and got dressed. He grabbed her and kissed her while backing her out to his front door again. He leaned down and picked up her white heels from the floor, noticing she used the same size as Alexa. He was gonna call Alexa and ask her to bring an extra pair of shoes to school next day. He remembered how Octavia had went on and on about wanting Alexa's spike boots with no heel when she was drunk Saturday.

"How do you walk in these?" He asked.  
"I was trained from a young age," she answered.  
"Trained?" He asked a bit angry. "Not taught but actually fucking trained like a monkey in a zoo."  
"My mom," she didn't even know how to form an excuse.  
"Your mom wants you to live her life," he said.  
"I know that!" She snapped.

She took the heels from him and put them on. She didn't need him to remind her of what she already knew and lived with everyday.

"I'm sorry," he pulled her close and stroked her hair. "I just get so mad that you're not allowed to choose anything. It's your life."  
"I chose to come here today," she reminded him.  
"You did," he grinned. "And I'm driving you home. You can ride in that skirt."  
"Not all the way," she looked worried.  
"Relax, princess. I'm not out to get you into trouble. I'll drop you off by the end of your street. Now come here," he kissed her again. "Gotta get enough to get me through the night."


	4. Falling for you

Wednesday had been a weird but good day. It started out with Alexa entering class with two huge mocca lattes.

"From Roman," she handed Octavia one of the lattes before grabbing a box in her school bag. "And from me."

Octavia had opened the box to find a new pair of spike boots like Alexa's.

"Alexa," she said.  
"Don't worry about it. Mom gave them to me for free," Alexa said.  
"Thank you," Octovia said. "It's the best gift I've ever gotten."  
"Because it's something you actually want," Alexa said.

Octavia had nodded at that. She hadn't even been in this group of people for a week yet and they already knew her better than her own parents. She quickly took off her heels and put on the boots. The leather caressed her skin and she couldn't help but smile. They looked so good on her.

She had thought she was going home with Roman after school but she was in for another surprise. Apparently he and Dean had wrestling training on Wednesdays and they were all going. Her, Alexa and Punk. It was amazing to see first hand how Roman and Dean lit on fire inside the ring. They were clearly both born to be in there and there was no doubt in her mind that they would make it someday.

After wrestling training they all went out for pizza together. They had a great time until Bayley walked into the pizzeria. At first she sat by a table for herself, trying to wave Octavia over. When Octavia continued ignoring Bayley, she finally chose to walk over to him.

"Octavia, I need to talk to you," she said.  
"No, you don't," Octavia said.  
"Please!" Bayley begged. "You can't for one second believe that blonde bitch over me."  
"Excuse me!" Alexa stood up.

Punk grabbed her hand and got her to sit down again. He had no doubt his girlfriend could take Bayley but he didn't want to see them fight inside a pizzeria.

"Guess you should have thought about it before fucking your only friend's boyfriend behind her back. Without her, you got no one," Alexa said.  
"And I'm guessing John wouldn't want you in the long run even if he was single," Dean smirked.  
"Just go, Bayley," Octavia said.  
"Fine, I'll go!" Bayley cried. "But this isn't over! You hear me? This isn't over! Soon enough they're gonna grow tired of you and you'll come crawling back to me!"  
"Don't wait up," Dean laughed.

After they had broken up at the pizzeria, she had gone home with Roman. Once again he had taken her to places of pleasure she never knew existed. This time she had given him her best too, blowjob and reversed cowgirl, making him move up to sit and moan heavenly in her ear when he came.

Afterwards they had cuddled and talked again. It really was a pleasure all on its own just to lie next to him in bed and get to know him better. The good feeling that had been there most of the day ended when she was getting dressed again.

"Stay!" He begged.  
"I can't," she said.  
"What do you even tell them?" He asked.  
"That I'm with John," she answered.

The silence was awkward and thick for three seconds.

"So you're using your actual boyfriend as a cover for me. What am I then? Just some dirty, little secret?" He asked.  
"I don't know," she scratched her head. "We hardly know each other."  
"So?" He stared at her. "I'm gonna be real with you here. I'm falling for you hard but I refuse to be a side piece. You don't get to hurt me just because he hurts you. I'm falling for you fucking hard and if you don't feel the same way, we're ending this right now."  
"It's not that. There's so much going on. My parents. How can I... How can I choose?" She asked.  
"If you can't choose, I'm choosing for you. As much as it hurts me, you're not gonna let that life go and I'm not gonna ask you to either. I get it. They're your parents. Go make them proud. Become a lawyer, marry John, get his kids while he fucks his mistresses on the side and at least try to find some happiness along the way," he said.

She nodded and walked out of the bedroom. He followed behind her in silence, watching as she put on those boots he had made Alexa get her. He reached for the key to his motorcycle but she held up her hand.

"Don't," she said. "I'll rather walk home."

She walked out of the front door and he stared at it for two short seconds before tearing it open and storming after her. She turned around surprised when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her feverishly.

"Like I said Monday," he held on to her head with both hands. "My door is always open for you."

He pecked her lips, turned around and walked back inside without looking back. He had said what he needed to say. There was nothing more he could do and he wasn't gonna start fighting John for her. It was up to her what she wanted to do with her life and he could only hope she would find her own voice soon enough.

She didn't sleep much that night and looked like something the cat had dragged in Thursday in school. She gave Bayley a half-smile when she walked into class. Maybe she had been right the night before. Maybe Octavia would crawl back to her. Alexa walked in two seconds later and sat down next to her.

"Girl, what are you doing?" She asked.  
"I don't know," Octavia sighed. "I don't know anything anymore."  
"Roman was right. You're gonna break his heart," Alexa said.  
"I didn't mean to," Octavia said.  
"Then don't," Alexa said. "There's still time. You just gotta make the choice."  
"I don't know what I want," Octavia said.  
"I think you do. You're just too scared to follow through," Alexa said.

Alexa was right. Deep inside Octavia knew it. She never wanted this life her parents had planned for her. She hardly knew Roman yet but he had brought her so much happiness in the few short days. Same with the rest of them. They all accepted her for who she was.

She wasn't sure why she stayed after school. Maybe to see it for herself to give herself the final push. She laid low as football practice went on, never showing herself near the field so John wouldn't see her.

When practice was over, she moved towards the shack on the field. As she got closer, she could already hear moans coming from inside. She looked through the hole in the boards to see Bayley and John just as Alexa had said. It didn't even hurt her to see them together. She moved to the door and opened it.

"But Alexa's lying, right Bayley?" She asked.  
"Oh my god!" John jumped off Bayley. "It's not what it looks like. She seduced me."  
"Save it!" Octavia held up her hand. "I honestly don't give a fuck. You two can have each other all you want."

A hint of a smile appeared on Bayley's face. A smile that quickly dropped with John's next words.

"But I don't want the bitch! She's just an easy fuck!" He raised his voice.  
"Not my problem," Octavia shrugged.

She turned around and started running away. John ran after her naked but quickly turned around and ran back when he noticed someone on the field taking out their cell phone. Once he had gotten dressed and came back out, Octavia was long gone.

She ran until her lungs gave up. She was halfway between the school and Roman's apartment. She continued to his place, knocking on the door, but he wasn't home. She was about to leave when she remembered she still had his key. She unlocked the door and walked inside. Without thinking she went to take a shower and laid down on his bed naked and fell asleep.

"Hey, wake up," someone kissed her. "Wake up, princess."

He smelled good and clean. She opened her eyes and looked at a smiling Roman. His hair was damp as if he had taken a shower not too long ago.

"This is probably the best surprise I've ever come home to," he said.  
"Where were you?" She asked.  
"Wrestling training. We train both Wednesday and Thursday," he said.  
"What time is it?" She asked.  
"Around 7. Should I order some food?" He asked.  
"In a minute. Come here," she pulled on his tee.

He smiled as he laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm afraid to ask," he admitted.  
"There never was a choice to begin with," she said. "I saw them today. John and Bayley down in the shack. I don't even feel hurt. I feel relief. I don't need to make an excuse not to be around him anymore whenever my body is protesting against it."  
"Princess," he sighed.  
"I'm being honest, Roman," she said.  
"I know and that's the part that hurts me the most," he tightened his arms around her. "That you put yourself through being with him when you clearly didn't want to. I can't imagine how that must have felt."  
"That was the part that actually hurt," she confessed and started crying.

He let her cry while he stroked her back. It went on for a little while and then her tears finally stopped. She kissed up his neck and found his lips.

"I do feel the same for you, Roman," she said.  
"I figured," he chuckled.  
"Can I spend the night here?" She asked.  
"Of course," he answered. "But what about your parents?"  
"Fuck my parents!" She said.


	5. 18

"Didn't you wear that dress yesterday too?" Alexa asked Friday morning.  
"I did," Octavia grinned. "I never got home."  
"And where did you spend the night?" Alexa snickered.  
"With my boyfriend," Octavia snickered too.  
"We're so gonna double date, girl," Alexa said. "And find Dean a girl so we can triple date. I know he has his eyes on that Renee chick at wrestling training. He's just too shy to ask her out."  
"Dean? Shy?" Octavia laughed.  
"She makes him shy so you know it's the real deal," Alexa said.

The girls found Roman and Dean at lunch break. Roman stood waiting her move and was happy when he found her move into his arms on her own and kiss him. Everyone stared around them, seeing a new couple apparently had been made in school.

"John's watching," Alexa warned them.  
"He can go stick his dick in a random hole," Octavia said.

Roman laughed and sat down on a bench, pulling her down next to him. He placed a hand on her thigh and looked over at John that stood staring daggers at them. Dean turned his head to look at John too and then raised his middle finger.

"Dean, don't be a dick," Alexa giggled.  
"He started it," Dean stuck out his tongue.

The four of them went down to the lake after school and hung out for a couple of hours. When dinner time approached, Octavia finally went home. She was surprised to find her parents, Stephanie McMahon and Hunter Hearst Helmsley both standing in the kitchen with their arms crossed.

"What's for dinner?" She asked a bit nervous.  
"Nothing for you, young lady. You're grounded," Stephanie said.  
"For what?" Octavia asked.  
"John stopped by after school. You cheated on him with some biker and then broke up with him?" Hunter asked.  
"Is that what he said?" Octavia clicked her tongue. "Of course it is and of course you believe him. He cheated on me! Countless times! But you don't fucking care, do you?"  
"Language!" Hunter shouted.

They all stared at each other for a few seconds before Stephanie took the word again.

"You will suck it up. You will forgive John and stop seeing this boy toy you're using to make him jealous," she said.  
"No," Octavia crossed her arms too.  
"Yes, you will!" Hunter sneered. "No daughter of mine will run around with some long haired punk."  
"Punk has short hair," Octavia said.  
"What?" Hunter asked. "Whatever! Go to your room. As your mother said, you're grounded."  
"You can't fucking ground me! I'm 18! I'm an adult!" Octavia shouted.  
"As long as you're under our roof, you'll do as we say," Stephanie cut in. "John's coming by for breakfast tomorrow and you're gonna sit down here and apologize for what you've done to him and you will ask, no, beg him to take you back."  
"I will not!" Octavia protested.  
"You either follow our rules or you get the hell out of our house!" Hunter demanded.  
"I hate you!" Octavia shouted.

She ran up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. She threw herself on the bed and cried into a pillow until her tears ran dry. A week ago her life had been so different. She had been a day away from turning 18, hating her life and her relationship, not knowing that something better could be waiting for her out there. Now six days later she felt pressured into making the hardest decision of her life.

There was no way she would ask John to take her back. She didn't want to be with him. She didn't want the life her parents had planned for her. She didn't want to be a lawyer. She wanted to be happy, and Roman made her happy.

She got up and found the bag of underwear that she hid under her bed. She packed a sports bag with as much clothes as she could get in there and then she waited. Her parents went to bed around 11 PM and she continued waiting until midnight to make sure they were asleep. She grabbed the sports bag and the bag with underwear, snuck out of her room, down the stairs and out of the house.

She didn't call Roman on her way to his apartment. She was afraid he would tell her no. What she was about to ask him was way too early in any relationship but she didn't see any other way. She let herself inside with the key she still had and walked into the bedroom. He turned on the night lamp and looked at her surprised. She dropped the bags and he quickly got up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Can I stay here?" She asked in tears.  
"Of course," he answered.  
"No, I mean for good. They're throwing me out. They said I'd either get back with John or I have to move so I left, Roman. I fucking left. I can't live that life anymore. I'm not happy," she said.  
"Hey, look at me," he pushed her hair back. "You can stay here, princess, for as long as you like. You can move in here for real too if you want. I have faith in us."  
"You make me happy," she smiled through her tears.  
"You make me happy too," he said. "Let's get you out of those clothes and go to bed."

She woke up Saturday morning by Roman gently biting down on her shoulder. After some morning fun in bed, a long shower and breakfast, he called their friends to let them know what was up. They showed up at lunch time with a family sized pizza.

"To celebrate you two," Punk winked.  
"You're having a party tonight, by the way," Dean said.  
"I am?" Roman asked.  
"You know I gave Renee my number and she called last night. I accidently said there was a party tonight and invited her to go," Dean said. "Fuck! Why couldn't I just have asked her out on a normal date like a normal human being."  
"Because you're not normal and that's why we love you," Alexa laughed.  
"We can always pretend it's your house warming party," Roman smiled at Octavia.  
"I could use some fun," she smiled back at him.

They were disturbed by someone knocking on the door. Roman walked out and opened to find two police officers out there.

"We're looking for Octavia Helmsley," one of them said.  
"I can't believe they did this," Roman sighed. "Come in, officers."

He walked them in to the living room where everyone looked surprised by the sight of two officers.

"What's going on?" Octavia asked.  
"I think your parents called them," he looked at the officers. "What do you want from her?"  
"We got a call from your parents, saying you've been kidnapped," one of the officers said.  
"Kidnapped?" She let out a high pitch laugh. "I moved out on my own. I'm 18. It's legal. Tell them do go..."  
"Don't!" Roman held up a finger with a smile.  
"I don't care. They can write me a ticket if they want," she said. "Tell them to go fuck themselves."  
"They said you're 17," the officer continued.

She got up from her seat, angrily pulling her wallet out of her pocket and shoving her driver's licence up in his face.

"18! See! 18!" She shouted.  
"Easy, princess, it's not his fault," Roman said.  
"Sorry," she ran a hand through her hair. "I just can't believe they would accuse you of kidnapping me. I left of my own free will."  
"We both know that but don't worry. They're not gonna get away with pressing false charges, right officer?" Roman looked at the officer.  
"Right, a heavy fine is in order," he handed Octavia's driver's licence back to her. "You kids have a good day."

As soon as they were out of the apartment again, Octavia slumped back down on the couch. Roman placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her up against his chest.

"Let them keep trying. They're not gonna break us apart," he said.  
"I know. This is just fucked up even for them," she said. "How much do you wanna bet they already cancelled my credit card too? They're gonna try and drive me home any way they can."  
"Good thing my parents are loaded too," he chuckled.  
"I don't wanna mooch off of you," she said.  
"Mom needs help in the underwear department and I know how much you love that," Alexa offered.  
"Really?" Octavia asked.  
"Yeah, she actually asked me to work after school but they need two. I'm gonna be down in the shoes department. That's more my thing. I can call her right now and ask her to hire you," Alexa said.  
"Would you?" Octavia could hardly believe it.  
"Of course," Alexa smiled. "It's gonna be so cool working with you too. We can ride there together after school."

Alexa took out her phone and made the call right away.

"Hi mom. Do you remember Octavia from the other day? Yeah, she needs a job. Mmm-hmm. When? Cool. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye mom," she hung up and looked at Octavia. "You're starting Monday alongside me. I know, I'm a spoiled brat always getting my way."  
"Oh my god, thank you," Octavia hugged Alexa tightly.  
"And if that's how you wanna spend the rest of your life after you finish school, I know she'll give you a full time position," Alexa said.  
"I wish I had met all of you way sooner," Octavia said.  
"Stay with us, princess," Roman pulled her back to him and kissed her temple.  
"I'm not going anywhere," She said. "Not fucking ever!"


End file.
